


Sugary Meeting

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bakery, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Sam décide de faire un détour par la boulangerie-pâtisserie sur le chemin de l'université, il y fait une rencontre qui va déterminer un tournant de sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugary Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, tout le monde!  
> Voilà un autre petit one-shot pour ma série "Sabriel and raining days". Celui-ci porte sur la rencontre de Sam et Gabriel.  
> Comme vous le lirez, cela se passe dans un univers alternatif puisque...  
> Bonne lecture!

6:00.

C’est l’heure à laquelle sonnait mon réveil tous les matins. Néanmoins, aujourd’hui, je me sentais plus fatigué que d’habitude… Peut-être parce que j’avais révisé jusque tard dans la nuit. Il faudra que je passe à la boulangerie pour prendre un petit-déjeuner décent.

Une quarantaine plus tard, après avoir pris une douche, bu un café – café qui a manqué d’atterrir sur mes feuilles de cours – je marche dans le froid qui règne sur la ville chaque matin.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard après être sorti de l’appartement, j’arrive à la boulangerie « Heavenly Pastries (1) ». Comme d’habitude, la petite clochette sonne lorsque je passe le pas de la porte. Je vais directement au comptoir, et j’attends Jessica – la vendeuse – qui ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Bonjour! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Tiens… il y a un nouveau vendeur, certainement un étudiant ayant trouvé ce job très récemment. Il était plus petit que moi, ses cheveux étaient châtain foncés*, ses yeux étaient deux orbes dorés, son sourire était tel que l’on aurait dit qu’il souriait aussi avec ses yeux… Il faut que je m’arrête là. Je me rends compte que j’ai la bouche légèrement ouverte… Vite, Sam, trouve quelque chose à dire… Pourquoi suis-je venu déjà?

\- Euh… juste… un croissant… dis-je en bégayant. Excusez-moi, vous êtes nouveau?

\- Ouais… c’est ça, l’Elan (2), répondit-il toujours avec ce merveilleux sourire.

Pourquoi ai-je droit à ce surnom à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu’un? Même Dean a fini par me surnommer comme ça – je préfère encore quand il m’appelle Sammy. Est-ce à cause de ma taille? Je ne fais qu’ 1m94 (3). Je n’en tiens pourtant pas rigueur au nouveau vendeur, je peux voir dans ses yeux qu’il est plaisantin de nature.

\- C’est Sam… Mon nom est Sam, lui dis-je tout en me rendant compte que je suis en train de sourire malgré moi.

\- Gabriel, me dit-il à son tour en me tendant ma commande. Il me sourit lui aussi.

Quelque chose dans ce sourire me disait qu’on allait bientôt se revoir… je l’espère secrètement.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Heavenly Pastries: Ici, je voulais rendre l'idée de "Pâtisserie du Paradis" pour un faire un petit rappel au monde original (le fait que Gabriel est un accro aux sucreries, que c'est un archange, le Paradis...). Si vous une autre idée, n'hésitez à la proposer!
> 
> *euh... Richard Speight Jr, il a bien les cheveux châtain foncé?
> 
> (2) Elan: en anglais, Sam Winchester (et Jared Padalecki à l'occasion) se font surnommer "Moose" qui est l'élan en français. J'ai décidé de le traduire ici mais si c'est vraiment une trop mauvaise idée, je pourrais très bien remettre l'original.
> 
> (3) 1m94: est la vrai taille de Jared Padalecki.


End file.
